catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfall101
WC deputy Echo here and I don't think it would be fair if Cloudstar your rp will be leader and Swiftflight your rp be deputy, that means you would be deputy for 2 seasons. I don't think thats fair.... i'm the deputy of BloodClan where they don't do patrols much.... I was hoping that Mistdapple would be deputy... 00:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I join Windclan as Foxmask? Frostyness 01:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Joining Riverclan Can I join Riverclan? Smokepaw: Dark gray She-cat, Almost black with Green Eyes. - 23:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Again, I have to explain...That person is Sagestorm70, not logged in. See Maplefern's talk page for more details. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 00:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: ? Sure! I'll just fix his article. His reason for retiring could be . . . a. . . broken spine like Briarlight? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 12:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) =) I changed it. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Snuggles and Celeste I already have pictures for them, they are my real cats.... they both died last year and I wanted to remember them so I made them here. Sorry.... [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) It's ok ^.^ IRC? Me and Dalton are on. [[User:Echopaw|'DuskStar']] 18:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC Got time? Shruggytalk 08:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Foxkit. I see you're roleplaying all your kits. Well, since I don't have a Skyclan cat, I was wondering if I could roleplay Foxkit, if it's OK with you... §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 19:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Deputy Are you going to nominate a user to become deputy, or are you going to choose one? xD Sorry If I sound too nosy. Or can a user nominate someone to become deputy? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 17:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I personally think we should have a vote, but that could cause disputes. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 18:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think we should have a vote too. Like you could nominate a set of users (I - 3) And people would vote. Whichever has the most votes, and has all the leads voted, will win. And NOBODY is allowed to say 'This user is better than this user' *gazes at fawn* Icefall★ Talk 18:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) deputy for whu again\bracken- 18:58, June 26, 2010 (UTC) PCA. Icefall★ Talk 18:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. Moonpeltis very strange... 19:25, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you for accpeting my apolgy Ice. Clearly, you haven't taken it seriously. Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) RC join can i join riverclan as Mossnose: Ginger, dark brown, and black tom with bright blue eyes... greenish, warrior bracken- 22:59, June 26, 2010 (UTC)thanks Pebblestream Dalton gave me back Pebblestream. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 23:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) No biggie! :3 §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 01:05, June 28, 2010 (UTC) JOin? can i join RiverClan (im bronzepelt, thunderclan at first, then i changed my mind ^.^ TawnySMEASH 01:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) (her description) Gender:She-cat Fur Length: Long Color: Ginger-orange color with black spots, tail tip, paws, and one ear eyes:Hazel or green. Battle scars/injury: Blind (does it really matter though?) Rank:Medicine Cat TawnySMEASH 01:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she can be a warrior. Thats cool. Thank u! TawnySMEASH 14:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question i just draw it on photoshop o3o bracken- 05:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ive tried it, but you have to darken the lines though, and the paint bucket tool wouldnt work all that well, but i usually colour with the brush tool, settin it to darken so i think that would workbracken- 15:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Queen blank Hi! I think you've probley heard that I quit the other Wiki, Warriors Wiki, and I did. Anyways, could you make me a Queen Blank? Like all you're own, queen blank? I really ''really ''would like one for my Wiki I'm making. Thanks, ϠSpiritc 21:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) There just to strict and bossy, thats probley why. And thank you, I didnt expect you to respond so quickly! When I publish Clans of the Cats Wiki, will you join it and be an admin? Im trying to get it as good as I can, ϠSpiritc 21:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Im not using this Wiki's name, I'm using Clans of the Cats Wiki. Thats completely diffrent, anyways, I dont hear anyone else complaining about it. Could you please try to get the blanks done today? I would really be super thankfull, ϠSpiritc 22:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Its alright, k then. But thanks for saying yes before... you said no, I guess! XD bye, ϠSpiritc 22:04, June 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC? o3o IRC? Main channel and #Celeste'sgroup :D TawnyThe one and only Tawny :D 01:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Myself I decided to leave this site. It was a very hard decision for me to make, but I think it's for the best. You and Icestorm keep this site going strong for me, okay? [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Topic says it all. :) [[User:Icestorm123|'☽Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Join? Can I join WindClan as Moonpath(: Silver she-cat with blue eyes and white spots)? [[User:Mossstar101|Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]17:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Can i make another cat called Moonstream , silver cat with black stripes and purple eyes.I want to make her so Ravenheart will have a mate? Frostyness 13:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Okay, Flarepaw passed her warrior assessment. :D And, can Dustpaw have his? Troutleap's eager. :) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 21:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC? title says it all xD main channel?bracken- 02:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cherryvine XD No hard feelings, I actually thought what you said was pretty funny! Would it be alright if I made my own Clan, WolfClan. Or no? Cause thats fine if I cannot. TEAM JACOB! • Spiritcloud 16:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Journey Hey, umm... I saw there is a Journey, is it alright if I make one? I mean, it'll be awsome and descriptive, not something stupid. Hear my rally cry! • Spiritcloud 12:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) 17:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, we have enough journies already, Spirit, and...well...yeah...[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 17:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Irc night?bracken- 02:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Strategy Joining the wiki will reinforce my ops status :D Jmiles The forums guy! 04:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It looks like loads of fun! I cant wait to get started! Jmiles The forums guy! 04:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling I will :D I like not having pressure to boost my EC Jmiles The forums guy! 04:32, July 7, 2010 (UTC) They friggen deopped!!! Jmiles The forums guy! 03:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I made them give it back! >:) Jmiles The forums guy! 03:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm influential. I talked them into giving it back. Jmiles The forums guy! 03:44, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Jmiles ALWAYS gets what he wants, one way or another. Jmiles The forums guy! 03:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm still happy! Jmiles The forums guy! 03:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? I'm dying to talk to you! Jmiles The forums guy! 03:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for all the help! Jmiles The forums guy! 04:50, July 7, 2010 (UTC) YOU TOO! I'll miss you too! Please come on IRC so I can say bye... Jmiles The forums guy! 04:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Cap Could I join cap? Nightwhisker told me to ask you--AsHcLaW 16:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) cap thanks! AsHcLaW 01:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hi could i join windclan as a warrior?name: Beechheart New name:Blackpelt?? Blackpelt] is a black tom with gray markings in windclan. RPD by Ashclaw :) :)THANKS! --AsHcLaW:) 02:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Blackpeltxrosevine? yea --AsHcLaW:) 10:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Can I please join WindClan? Hi, this is Iscrump. I want to join WindClan Here's my name and discription: Falconkit/Falconpaw/Falconfeather gray with white stripes and misty blue eyes. -Iscrump Someone wants an apprentice so Falconpaw. -Iscrump APRENTICE could i have an apprentice when there is another apprentice ceremony AsHcLaW:) 14:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) You only have one TC roleplay...which is a kit...and kits can't have apprentices...[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 16:07, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Help please! Hey, Hawkey here. Can you please help me with the wiki? I have no idea what's going on or what has happened. Thanks! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC DO U WANT TO GO ON IRC NOW IRC? Main channel--nightshine 05:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) IRC same channel AsHcLaW:) 06:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) PastryStruddleCherry Could she please join Rubystars' Clan? And could you find a mentor for her? Thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 16:11, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Oops! Sooo sorry! I wasnt paying any attention at all! You guys should have a big post on the sites main page. Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 00:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) irc? main channel AshclawLive Curious 03:22, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Added Glitterdawn as a queen. Could you make her page, Im wayyy to tired and I'll forget in the morning. And could you edit the Infobox and make the template more like this and WWikias Character template on www.clansofthecats.wikia.com ? Its my Wikia, and no I didnt steal the name! XD Thanks! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 04:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) To you're first question? Oh, yes. I moved them all there, I just hope Echo dosent go all crazy on me! XD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 04:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC main channel Re: Sure. Thanks Nightfall! --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 09:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry I didn't get on yesterday, I was at New York with no network connection. Is right now okay with you? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 00:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Charart Um i seriously didn't know what happened but i went to put Birdkit up for approval and i went to see if the picture worked and the section got meshed together with the Files section 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 13:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I went to put the charart up for approval it got into the last section and it did not work '''SandI'm a new level of awesome 19:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh never mind Icy fixed it :) SandI'm a new level of awesome 19:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:join ok and thank you :D Frostyness 20:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to put Moonstream on it or are you? Frostyness 20:27, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok thanks again :] Frostyness 20:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC) kits Echostream is moving to the nursery she is going to have Barkfoots kits!. Frostyness 20:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) lol yah! :] Frostyness 20:42, July 20, 2010 (UTC) When do you think Echostream should have her kits she has had them for a while? Frostyness 22:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Yah your right thanks :] Frostyness 22:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Can Ashkit become an apprentice if he can, can he have a mentor who is on alot? Thanks Frostyness 22:55, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Join WindClan Hey can I join WindClan as Silverdapple or Starwind? Gender:She-cat Fur Length: Long Color: White with silver dapples all over Eyes: Ice-blue Battle scars/injury: None visible Rank: Warrior Dovesong Dove's gentle song. 13:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) join windclan can i join windclan as Blazefur Gender: tom fur length: medium color: orange eyes: green rank: warrior Blazefur12 21:55, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Swiftflight Why is Swiftflight sad all the time? Frostyness 23:14, July 22, 2010 (UTC) O ok thanks Frostyness 23:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Dose Swiftflight not like Moonstream? Frostyness 00:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Join Can i join Windclan as an apprentice Waterpaw then Waterheart - a mottled gray blue she-cat with light blue eyes Thanks Waterheart 23:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :] Waterheart 00:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I join Windclans as an apprentice Stormpaw - a gray she-cat with darker stripes with light purple eyes thanxs Waterstorm 13:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC)